


The Giver

by Tattered



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered/pseuds/Tattered
Summary: In which Tina understands Newt across languages only he can speak (a drabble, or a series of).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FBAWTFT is amazing, really. Eddie Redmayne is amazing. Every performance of his leaves my feelings all over the place.
> 
> I may do other drabbles while I have time to space and while I'm still on high with the movie. So, drop me some prompts please? :)

Tina carefully applied the salve on Newt’s flesh, an angry red burn from the touch of dragon’s breath hours ago.

She would have called him reckless and irresponsible, but years have taught her that the man has a knack of throwing caution to the wind whenever his beasts – _more like children, if she dared to admit_ – are in danger. From the moment they met, Newt had unfailingly expressed his passion for the misunderstood beings, always ready to defend them should they be in trouble or to spoil them as they wish. _They speak with a language parallel to ours, Ms. Goldstein. If only we’re keen enough to listen._

Newt Scamander returned to New York almost a year after Grindelwald’s capture, and Porpentina Goldstein’s life has never been the same.

Newt brought varieties of color and texture to the neutrals and stark features of Tina’s life. The time he hesitantly slid the first edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ across the table during their first dinner upon his return, Tina was dragged into the workings of the humble magizoologist. _The book hasn’t got everything,_ he added before launching to endless stories of his adventures with them. His feelings, so palpable with every creature, kept Tina at the edge of her seat. She was born with magic in her blood, but the man who tries hard not to stutter between his stories blessed her with a magic she would never find but in his lips.

And so, a million stories later, she came with him.

The journey to meeting magical creatures alongside the renowned magizoologist – but for her, just Newt – was heart-stopping but exciting. Catching criminals is one thing; catching magical beasts is a different thing entirely. She would find herself watching in awe as Newt tamed and bonded each of them.

But then, blocks in the road do happen. At times, literally.

Times like these, Tina was so incensed of Newt’s selflessness. He rationalized that he was saving her from being fried alive, leaving her more frustrated.

The clock was flashing that it’s two hours passed midnight, but sleep could not overcome Tina’s consciousness. She quietly sat at Newt’s bedside as the man lay on his stomach. His breaths were deep, and his face showed evidence of the tiredness from his injury and the day’s work. He was quite feverish still, a hint of perspiration evident on his forehead. Tina was afraid that infection may settle, even if she was quite confident of Newt’s antidote and healing salve.

 _At least sadness left his company already,_ Tina mused, gently brushing a lock of hair that fell on Newt’s closed eyes. Her watchful gaze catalogued old scars that were hidden by the man’s heavy coat, which contrasted the gentleness brought upon by the freckles that dusted his sun-kissed skin. The most prominent mark, however, is the gash on the side of his abdomen. He only spoke of its story once, and her heart ached for him. _How can a man be so generous of his love and devotion?_

In the end, Tina thought, jealousy would never deserve a place when it pertains to this man. She would rather pour all the love she could for someone so vulnerable in his kindness.

Tina shifted places from the chair to the comforts of the bed. She had lain by his uninjured side, angling her body towards his. She wove her nimble hands to his calloused ones, finding comfort in his warmth.

She waited for his grip to tighten momentarily (as he always does) before allowing herself to be ushered to dreams.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be all sweet and cute, but I can't not try writing angst. I'll just let you be the judge of things.
> 
> Anyway, I've only estimated the timeline for this. I apologize beforehand if I got it wrong. Still, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> To everyone who left some love on the first chapter, you are all amazing!! <3

Snow has begun to grace the city, peppering every inch of exposed surface available. Raucous laughter resounded from adjacent apartments, barely muffled by the layers of clothing Tina wrapped around herself. The air smelled clean and their surroundings appeared calm, disguising the brewing tension between races and magical heritage. At the deck on top of Mr. Kowalski’s – _Jacob please, we’re about to become family after all_ – bakery, two figures quietly gazed at the sky.

Tina observed Newt as he continued to fiddle with the edges of his well-worn scarf. The lack of incidents that night was a rare treat for both parties. A storm has been brewing in magical Britain, and Newt’s responsibilities had him returning back and forth to England. Traces of tiredness have become evident in Newt’s features, his slim build appearing more burdened by the coming war. ( _The chaos is inevitable, Ms. Goldstein. It’s only a matter of time before we’d have to choose sides,_ Newt once said.). Tina and her department, on the other hand, had been on high alert because Grindelwald inspires loyalty out of his crooked philosophy on power; it made their jobs more damnable than it should be.

She worries, because she’s Tina and things don’t always go the way you want them to. The world has been shifting. No-majs are at the brink of their own war as well; surely the _other side,_ as she would call it, would take advantage of it to wreak havoc. Her job would bring her to the battlefield, no doubt. The man beside her, out of the goodness of his heart that she wants to curse at times like these, would be there.

Since knowing him, Tina has already noticed the need for Newt to be cared for. His fragility was evident in the way he handles himself, and Tina wishes that some sense would come to him.

But Newt would not be Newt if not for his selflessness.

“Must you throw caution to the wind, Mr. Scamander?” The steeliness of her voice did not slip the man’s ears, his frown deepening. Her frustration had been escalating by the minute. She wanted to hate him for coming all the way to New York just to inform her of his decision.

(Truthfully, her arms ache to hold him in place.)

“They will recruit the rarest and darkest of creatures, Ms. Goldstein. I…I can’t j-just abandon them,” had Tina not been been paying attention, she wouldn’t have caught his words. Newt lifted his gaze and directed it to her. “P-Please understand.”

The look in his eyes scared her. From his stories and her readings at the library in MACUSA, she knew that Hufflepuffs – from the color of his scarf – are renowned for their kindness and fairness. If only these qualities do not demand such a price, then the circumstances wouldn’t have mattered. Tina once admitted to Queenie that those qualities were what initially captured her attention the first time she met Newt. If she could only bottle these to reassure herself in his absence.

And if Newt Scamander could willingly throw caution to wind, so could she.

Daringly, Tina reached for his scarf, feeling its softness as she pulled it towards her. She felt the dryness and warmth of his lips, silently answering his plea. Her shaking hands were about to lose their grip on him, but steady hands wrapped hers, as if bringing comfort to her unvoiced fearss.

Around them, the snow continued to blanket the night in its embrace.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm on vacation, but schoolwork's still around the corner. Crazy, I know. It can't be helped.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Teenie, you must eat. I’ve made your favorite soup, and Jacob just finished baking this raisin loaf.”

“I…” Tina sighed, resting her forehead on the cold glass of the window. “I don’t really have the appetite right now.”

The soft touch of her sister’s hand on her shoulder prompted Tina to look at the fair-haired woman. Tina felt like a child under her searching gaze, wishing that her sister would respect her privacy and not meddle with her worries.

Three months passed, and not a word came from Britain about Newt’s whereabouts.

A month from Newt’s departure to help in the escalating havoc in Britain, Albus Dumbledore reached out to her. The man who harbored invaluable trust to the magizoologist wished to have her aboard on their side against Grindelwald. The nature of her job fit well with the task, and allies were needed on the other side of the world. After much thinking and discussion with President Picquery, she relented.

Sometimes – these days, half the time – she wished she could whisk away every one she cares for on the peaceful side from the world. Queenie, with her sensitive but daring soul; Jacob, with his naivete and optimism; and Newt, and every single thing about him –

Christmas is around the corner, and the Scamanders are about to spend their first Christmas as husband and wife apart. Tina wanted to cry in frustration and longing.

Their courtship hadn’t been conventional. Living in different corners of the world and having a job that brought them from place to place, coming together was a fortune for both. At times, Tina would look at Newt while he is unaware of the world and realize that their physical distance was the easiest hurdle to overcome. Admittedly, wanting and needing to share a future with Newt Scamander was getting the short stick of the relationship.

For all the good that Newt has, Tina realized early on that Newt needed a lot.

Days could pass when Newt wouldn’t speak much, opting to be in the company of his creatures. Tina didn’t mind initially, because the man she chose was made that way. She would attempt to reach out, immersing herself with the workings of her lover’s haven. There were a few incidents resulting to a few bruises and scratches, but nothing too serious. After all, not everyone was as attuned to magical creatures as her sun-kissed Newt.

In her stay, she grew fond of Dougal. The demiguise was wary of her the first time she fed, but was actually the one who shadowed her in the process of learning. They looked after the occamies together, cleaned the shack, and chased after the niffler. Dougal taught her to pet the wildest of Newt’s creatures. Newt would join them after a while, and the day would simply pass with all three satisfied.

Her thoughts were broken by a touch on her lower belly as dark, doleful eyes met her gaze. On the other hand of the creature is a plate of apple pie. Tina’s lips stretched upward by a bit.

Dougal has a new babe to coddle now, and Tina hoped that her husband could be there to see it happen.


End file.
